verzerrte realtiät
by wolfskind
Summary: Nach dem finalen Kampf mit Voldemort verliert sich Harry immer mehr in eine fiktive Welt. Nichts ist wie es scheint und in seinem Kopf tobt der unerbittliche Krieg weiter... AU


Ich sitz grad im Raucherzimmer einer geschlossenen Psychiatrie, mir ist scheiss langweilig und ich will endlich raus... muss aber noch mind eine Woche drinbleiben... scheiss Psychiater... Na ja.

Irgendwie hat mich diese Situation zu der Fic hier inspiriert, auch wenn ich schon lange mal so was schreiben wollte.

**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren gehören der grossartigen und genialen JKR, aber die ganzen Verrückten gehören mir- und mir alleine... muahahaha...

**Summary**: Nach dem finalen Kampf mit Voldemort verliert sich Harry immer mehr in eine fiktive Welt. Nichts ist wie es scheint und in seinem Kopf tobt der unerbittliche Krieg weiter...

**Verzerrte Realität**

Verzweifelt starrte Harry auf das kleine Fenster das in der Wand neben ihm eingebaut war. Es war geschlossen und Harry wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es sich nicht öffnen ließ egal wie sehr man daran zog und rüttelte, egal wie viele verschiedene Flüche und Verwünschungen man dagegen prallen ließ. Nachdem er das an seinem ersten Tag hier versucht hatte waren _sie_ gekommen und hatten ihm seinen Zauberstab weggenommen. Er hatte sich zwar verbissen gewehrt doch gegen 12 Todesser hatte ein einzelner Mensch keine Chance. Nun gut, wenigstens einen von ihnen hatte er ziemlich böse erwischt, aber wie er gestern gesehen hatte war auch der wieder auf den Beinen.

Harry hörte jemanden im Schlaf murmeln und hob leicht den Kopf um zu sehen wer es war. Es war der alte Agnus, der sich auf seiner Matratze hin und her wälzte. Das tat er jeden Abend. Bewegungslos starrte Harry zu Agnus und zog die Knie enger an seinen Körper. Er wusste woher Agnus Wahnsinn kam (während des Tages hielt er sich meist für den Zaubereiminister oder, wenn er einen guten Tag erwischt hatte für einen Profi- Quiddich- Spieler.) Es kam von diesen Tränken, die ihnen die Todesser immer wieder verabreichten. Harry kannte das Spiel. Morgens, mittags und abends kamen sie damit an und versuchten ihn zu überzeugen, dass es _Medizin_ sei.

Ha, dachte Harry grimmig, während er den Alten beobachtete und versuchte nicht auf das quälende Hungergefühl in seinem Magen zu hören. Sie konnten vielleicht Agnus knacken, oder den hageren Maurice der wie ein Buch quatschte, ohne Punkt und Komma. Auch ihn hatten sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Sie hatten alle in den Wahnsinn getrieben, hier in diesem gottverdammten Höllenloch, wo er schon seit drei Wochen festgehalten wurde.

Wieder starrte Harry auf das Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und so verhext, dass man sie nicht öffnen konnte. Die Todesser behaupteten, er würde sich zu sehr _aufregen_, wenn er nach draußen sehen könnte. Ganz am Anfang, als er hier in dieses Versteck der Todesser gebracht worden war hatte er einen Blick nach außen werfen können. Was dann genau passiert war wusste Harry nicht mehr, aber er erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn an magische Fesseln gebunden hatten, als er angefangen hatte herumzuschreien.

Wenn er sich doch bloß erinnern könnte _warum_ er überhaupt ausgerastet war. Sie mussten ihn mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt haben, das war die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung. Sie mussten ihn gefoltert haben weil er aus dem Fenster sehen konnte...

Angestrengt versuchte er nachzudenken. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn er hatte schon seit drei Wochen so gut es ging die Nahrung verweigert. Was auch immer die Todesser mit ihm vorhatten, es war bestimmt nichts gutes. Doch immer wieder schlich sich die Frage in seinen Kopf, warum sie ihn schon so lange hier in Ruhe ließen. Wozu wollten sie ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. War Voldemort wirklich so feige und traute sich erst seinem Feind vor die Augen zu treten, wenn dieser sich für den Treiber der Chudley Canons hielt?

Vielleicht waren sie alle Geiseln. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie darum hier festgehalten und von den Todessern gefoltert.

Agnus hatte aufgehört zu murmeln und Harry ließ sich auf seine Matratze sinken. Sein Magen knurrte und ihm war schwindelig aber das war ihm egal. Er würde nicht brechen. Die Todesser hatten sich mit ihm verrechnet.

Grimmig drehte er sich auf den Bauch, das Gesicht fest ins Kissen gedrückt, die Arme ganz nah an seinen Körper gepresst. So schlief er immer, seit sie ihn entführt hatten. Denn es war auch schon vorgekommen, dass sie ihm mitten in der Nacht, als Harry schlief diese wahnsinnig machenden Tränke zu verabreichen versuchten.

Aber nicht mit ihm. Diese feigen Typen mochten ihm vielleicht seinen Zauberstab weggenommen haben, aber er ließ sich _nicht_ von Voldemorts Gefährten unter Drogen stellen.

Und wenn er bis ans Ende seiner Tage in diesem Loch verrotten musste, und wenn er Tag für Tag darauf hoffen musste, dass irgendjemand kam um ihn zu retten... es war es ihm egal. Aber die Todesser bekamen nicht was sie wollten- was auch immer das sein mochte.

Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken überkam ihn der gnädige Schlaf.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter." Harry brauchte sich nicht aus seiner Schutzposition zu begeben um zu wissen, dass die Frau, die so heuchlerisch freundlich mit ihm sprach zu Voldemorts innerstem Zirkel gehörte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Leastrange!" zischte Harry und der Hass in ihm loderte lichterloh. Bellatrix Leastrange seufzte.

„Sie wissen doch, dass mein Name nicht so ist Mr. Potter" erklärte sie nachsichtig. „Das gehört zu ihrer fiktiven Welt. Der Krieg ist vorbei Mr. Potter. V- Voldemort ist tot."

Harry starrte sie giftig an.

„Sie werden mich nicht brechen! Egal wie oft sie das sagen, ich _weiß_ verdammt noch mal, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich bin nicht irre" brüllte Harry. „Irgendjemand wird kommen und diesen Laden hier auseinander nehmen, du wirst schon sehen Leastrange. Du, Malfoy, Pettigrew und alle anderen- _ihr_ _werdet_ _sehen_. Das schwöre ich euch! Wenn Dumbledore uns hier findet, dann sind eure Tage und die eures Bosses gezählt. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit" beharrte Harry stur und funkelte Bellatrix an.

„Mr. Potter..."

„IHR WERDET MICH NICHT BRECHEN!" brüllte Harry nun aus vollem Hals. Vage nahm er wahr wie Maurice für einen kleinen Moment in seinem Sermon über die Komplexität des Gehirns eines Goldfisches innehielt und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Harrys Herz pochte wie wild und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Hecktisch sah er sich nach etwas um womit er Lestrange eine über den Schädel ziehen konnte. Sämtliche scharfen Gegenstände waren schon vor Tagen aus seiner Nähe entfernt worden doch auf Harrys Nachtisch stand eine kleine altmodische Lampe. Und genau diese packte er jetzt und schmiss sie mit voller Wucht gegen die verblüffte Todesserin.

„_Protego" _rief Bellatrix und die Lampe knallte mit einem lauten Geräusch an die Wand in der anderen Hälfte des Raumes. Agnus hielt sich die Hände über den Kopf und begann eine heiser Litanei murmeln:

„Ich bin doch Merlin. Bitte, ihr dürft mich nicht angreifen, mein Name ist Merlin. Ich bin _Merlin_! Ich bin der grösste und mächtigste Zauberer der Geschichte, ihr könnt mich nicht angreifen, bitte..."

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er hechtete auf Bellatrix zu und riss sie mitsamt Zauberstab zu Boden. Doch kaum hatte er das getan, kam Verstärkung um der Todesserin zu helfen, die da mit einem Halbwüchsigen kämpfe.

„Lass mich los Dolohov, du mieser, kleiner Feigling! Ihr werdet mich nicht brechen, wie ihr die anderen gebrochen habt. Ihr könnt ni- ARGH!"

Irgendeiner der Todesser hatte Harry mit einem Fluch weggeschleudert.

„Mr. Potter, bitte, wir tun ihnen nichts. Wir wollen ihnen nur helfen" beteuerte er, während sich Harry verzweifelt in eine Ecke verkroch- blanker Hass sprach aus seinen Augen.

„Hört auf mit dem Spiel! Ihr kriegt mich nicht, verdammt noch mal, ihr kriegt mich nicht..."

Entsetzt betrachtete sie die unglaubliche Szene, die sich da hinter der vergitterten Glastüre abspielte. Harry schrie und tobte, als ginge es um sein eigenes Leben und sechs verschiedene Heiler versuchten ihn zu beruhigen. Die Heiler des geschlossenen Traktes für magische Geisteskrankheiten hatten ihnen erklärt, dass das schon die ganze Zeit so lief. Harry weigerte sich zu essen und zu trinken, weil er der festen Überzeugung sei, dass sie alle Todesser wären die ihn vergiften wollten.

„Lasst mich _LOS_!" drang Harrys erstickter Schrei durch die dicke Glasscheibe und fraß sich tief in Ginnys Gehirn um in ihren Träumen wieder lebendig zu werden. Neben ihr hörte sie ein leises Schluchzen. Langsam schaffte sie es ihre Lähmung abzuschütteln und wandte sich um. Hermine starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Geschehen und hatte die Hände vor ihren Mund gepresst. Ihr ganzer Köper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Stumm trat Ginny zu ihr und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Hermines Tränen tropften unablässig auf Ginnys Bluse, aber es war ihr egal.

„Hat sich denn nichts geändert?" hörte sie belegte Stimme ihres Bruders fragen. „Glaubt er immer noch, er würde in diesem komischen _Versteck_ gefangen gehalten?"

Ginny hob den Kopf und sah den Heiler, der mit ihnen draußen stand den Kopf schütteln.

„Leider nein. Mr. Potter hat sich in einer fiktiven Welt eingeschlossen und wir sehen momentan keine Möglichkeit an ihn heranzukommen. Er weiß nicht, dass der Krieg vorbei ist- dass er Ihn- dessen- Name- nicht- genannt- werden- darf vor drei Wochen getötet hat."

Rons Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder und er nickte schwach. Ginny sah seine Augen verdächtig glitzern.

„Aber warum können wir denn nicht einfach zu ihm reingehen und ihm sagen, dass es vorbei ist..." fragte er verzweifelt aber ohne rechten Enthusiasmus- gerade so als kenne er die Antwort schon.

„Sie wissen doch, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als sie ihn besuchen wollten Mr. Weasley."

Ron gab keine Antwort von sich und lehnte stattdessen seine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe, die zur geschlossenen Abteilung führte. Ginny erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Blick in Harrys Augen, als sie zu ihm gegangen waren. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie er angefangen hatte zu toben und zu wüten. Sie würde seine Stimme nie vergessen, die panisch etwas von „Vielsafttrank" und „...werdet mich nicht brechen!" schrie. Traurig legte sie eine Hand auf die Glasscheibe und betrachtete den Jungen, der lebte. Er war kaum mehr ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Die Ringe unter seinen stumpf gewordenen Augen waren tief und dunkel. Das strubbelige Haar, das sie einst so liebte war matt und kraftlos. War dies wirklich der Preis gewesen den Harry für die Rettung der magischen Gemeinschaft hatte bezahlen müssen? Er, der in seinem Leben schon viel zu viel bezahlt hatte wofür er nichts konnte...

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas machen" flehte Hermine verzweifelt löste sich aus Ginnys Umarmung. Ginny wandte sich von dem traurigen Bild ab und sah den Heiler an. „Irgendetwas..."

„Wenn er unsere Heiltränke zu sich nehmen würde, würde das schon viel bringen, aber wie sie wissen hält er sie für Drogen, die ihn verrückt machen..." erklärte der Heiler resigniert. „Wir sehen keinen Weg, wie wir Mr. Potter von seinen Wahnvorstellungen befreien können" sagte er traurig und sah auf die drei erstarrten Gesichter. „Tut mir leid."

Mutlos und traurig trotteten Hermine und die beiden Weasleys in die Cafeteria des Hospitals. Niemand schien das Bedürfnis zu haben zu sprechen. Alle waren mit den Gedanken weit, weit weg.

Abwesend beobachtete Ginny ein junges Paar, dass am Tisch neben ihnen saß. Der Frau wuchs etwas zum Kopf raus, das wie Stacheln aussah. Ron kam mit drei Gläsern Kürbissaft zu ihnen und setzte sich. Ginny nahm ihr Glas und starrte auf die orange Flüssigkeit.

Diese drei Wochen in denen Harry schon hier war schienen eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben. Eine schreckliche, eisig kalte Ewigkeit.

Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie sie an diesem schönen, sonnigen Sommermorgen in der Grossen Halle saß und sich mit den anderen über das Ende der Examen freute, als Ron und Hermine zu ihr kamen.

Die beiden hatten bleich und abgekämpft ausgesehen und Ginny wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas geschehen war. Niemand außer ihr schien auf die beiden Gestalten zu achten, die langsam den Weg von McGonagalls Büro herunter auf sie zukamen.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Frage war aus ihrem Mund gekommen, ohne dass sie es irgendwie steuern konnte und es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Fremde gesprochen. „Ist es-"

Hermine hatte nur genickt und Ginny wusste, dass es vorbei sein musste. Dass Harry ihn endlich gestellt hatte. Wie er ihn besiegen hatte können wusste sie nicht und irgendwie wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie wusste, dass Harry auf der Suche nach Voldemorts zersplitterten Seelenstücken war, aber wie genau er ihn besiegen wollte hatte er ihr nie gesagt. Er war sowieso sehr still gewesen in den letzten paar Monaten. Nein, still war das falsche Wort. Konzentriert. Sogar während der wenigen Gespräche, die sie gehabt hatten, seit er die Schule verlassen hatte spürte Ginny, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war.

Aber als Ron und Hermine dann vor ihr standen und ihr sagten, dass der Krieg vorbei war schnürte ihr die Panik die Kehle zu. Auch dann noch, als sie wusste, dass Harry den Kampf überlebt hatte und im Moment im St. Mungos lag. Und als Ron ihr erklärte, warum genau Harry im St. Mungos lag glaubte sie, die ganze Wärme des Sommertages sei verschwunden.

Dieses Gefühl hielt bis heute an.

Ginny nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Er schmeckte bitter.

Wie konnten sie Harry helfen, wenn er davon überzeugt war, dass er in der Gewalt der Todesser war? Wie konnten sie all das rückgängig machen, was der Junge der lebt durchgemacht hatte? Die Heiler der geschlossenen Abteilung meinten, dass dieser Druck, Voldemort besiegen zu müssen ihn schließlich um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte unter dem dunklen Mal Voldemorts gestanden. Dieses dunkle Mal, dieses Schicksal das Harry prophezeit worden war hatte ihm die Eltern geraubt. Die Kindheit. Die Jungend. Es hatte ihm schon im Alter von einem Jahr eine Verantwortung übertragen, unter der viele zusammengebrochen wären. Und das war er schlussendlich auch.

Ungeduldig fuhr sich Harry mit der Hand über die Augen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zu konzentrieren oder überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Einzig die Panik, das Wissen, dass er hier nicht rauskam war präsent wie am ersten Tag.

Etwas tätschelte ihm unsanft auf den Kopf. Harry drehte sich um und sah Maurice mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen hinter ihm stehen.

„Lass mich!" knurrte er und ging zu seinem Bett. Maurice blieb verdutzt stehen und tätschelte weiter die Luft wo Harrys Kopf zuvor gewesen war. Harry ignorierte den Mann und wandte sich ab. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand schon wieder ein Kelch mit einer dampfenden silbernen Flüssigkeit.

„Für wie blöd haltet ihr mich eigentlich" schrie Harry in den Raum und der Todesser, der gerade Agnus (der sich heute für Knallrümpfigen Kröter hielt) zu beruhigen versuchte drehte sich um. Es war Lucius Malfoy. Harry starrte ihn voller Hass an.

„Wann gebt ihr endlich auf? Wann begreift ihr, dass ihr mich nicht brechen könnt? Ich bin nicht dumm!"

„Natürlich nicht Mr. Potter..."

„Dann hört auf mir dieses Gift hinzustellen! Ich nehm das Zeug nicht! Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand kommt und euch allesamt nach Azkaban schickt..."

„Ja Mr. Potter, das wissen wir –"

„Hör auf mich Mr. Potter zu nennen Malfoy. Ich hab dich längst erkannt. Mit diesem Märchen von St. Mungos kriegt ihr mich nicht rum..."

Harry packte den Kelch und leerte ihn demonstrativ auf den hölzernen Fussboden. Die silberne Flüssigkeit begann Blasen zu bilden und versickerte dann nach und nach zwischen den Bodenbrettern. Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf und kümmerte sich weiter um Agnus, der inzwischen seltsame Geräusche von sich gab. Harry warf ihm noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. Er musste hier raus, soviel stand fest. Aber wie sollte er das schaffen? Immer schienen mindestens drei Todesser im Raum zu sein und sie zu bewachen. Die beiden anderen Gefangenen waren ihm keine grosse Hilfe. Keiner von beiden schien zu begreifen, wenn Harry ihnen die Wahrheit erzählte.

Es pochte an der schweren Tür, die in den Raum führte wo Harry und die anderen Geiseln gefangen gehalten wurden. Harry wusste, dass die dicke Todesserin mit dem Essenswagen draußen stand. Bellatrix Lestrange erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Harry beobachtete sie genau, seine Sinne zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance hier rauszukommen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte, dann würde es nie klappen.

Er hörte das klickende Geräusch, als Lestrange mit ihrem Zauberstab die Tür entriegelte. Langsam stand Harry auf. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und die dicke Todesserin schob ihren Wagen hindurch. Harry sprang blitzschnell auf und sprintete so schnell er konnte zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte er die Todesser rufen, doch er hatte den Essenswagen schon erreicht und stieß ihn so fest er konnte gegen die Dicke. Sie stolperte und der Wagen kippte um. Doch Harry nahm sich keine Zeit um zu sehen ob er die Todesserin ausgeschaltet hatte.

Schon war er durch den Ausgang und befand sich in einem langen Flur. Er sah drei Gestalten auf ihn zukommen. Eine davon hatte sehr buschiges Haar.

„_Hermine_!" schrie er, als er seine beste Freundin erkannte. „Passt auf, da sind überall Todesser!"

Hermine wirkte geschockt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als Harry sie erreichte.

„Wir müssen hier raus, kommt schon!" Er packte Ron und Ginny an ihren Roben und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

„Was?" fragte er atemlos als er merkte, dass alle drei stehen blieben. „Was ist? Sie kommen gleich, wir müssen _hier_ _weg_!"

Doch noch im gleichen Moment traf ein blauer Lichtblitz mitten zwischen Harrys Schulterblätter. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Als er sich aufrappeln wollte waren die Todesser schon zugegen und packten ihn. Tobend und schreiend versuchte er sich gegen Malfoy und Pettigrew zu wehren, doch vergebens.

Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er Ron, Hermine und Ginny bewegungslos dastehen. Sie taten nichts als zuzusehen, wie er keuchend mit den Todessern rang. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als sich Ginny langsam zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte.

Sofort hörte er auf sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren und starrte Ginny mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Eine einzelne Träne lief über Ginnys Wange aber sie blieb stumm.

„Nein" hauchte Harry entsetzt. „Ihr nicht auch noch..."

„Harry, bitte-" Ginnys Lippen bebten, als die Todesser Harry auf die Beine zogen und ihn zurück ins Versteck führten. Er wehrte sich nicht, starrte nur über die Schulter zu seinen Freunden zurück. Sein Mund formte ein lautloses „Ihr nicht auch noch".

Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich zurückführen. Das Entsetzen lähmte ihn. Die Todesser führten ihn zu seinem Bett und legten ihn dort hin, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht. Er sah Ron und Hermine vor sich wie sie einfach nur _zusahen_. Ginnys Gesicht. Ihre Tatenlosigkeit. Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung:

Sogar seine Freunde waren von den Todessern in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann stand er langsam auf. Er fühlte nichts mehr. Keine Panik, keine Angst, die ihn sonst immer wie ein Schatten begleitete. Da war nichts mehr in ihm drin. Nur noch die tatenlosen Gestalten seiner Freunde. Seine Hände waren eiskalt als er das Laken auf seinem Bett zusammenknüllte und damit in den düsteren Raum mit den Duschen ging, der durch einen kleinen Durchgang mit der Abteilung verbunden war. Dort band er das Laken an einer Wasserleitung an der Decke fest und stand auf einen Stuhl.

Dann ließ er sich fallen. Das letzte was er mit seinem benebelten Geist wahrnahm waren zwei Todesser, die in den Raum gerannt kamen. Doch dann überkam ihn die Dunkelheit und er ertrank in ihrer unendlichen Schwärze.

„Setz dich hin Ron, bitte" flehte Hermine.

Sie befanden sich in einem Flur im St. Mungos und Ron tigerte den Gang rauf und runter. Ginny und Hermine saßen beide auf unbequemen Holzstühlen und bestürmten jeden Heiler, der aus der Tür vor ihnen geeilt kam, doch bis jetzt hatten sie keine Antwort erhalten. Niemand konnte ihnen eine Auskunft geben, ob Harry wieder aufwachen würde oder ob er-

Ginny schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Harrys Zustand war kritisch, das war das einzige, was sie von den Heilern in den letzten beiden Stunden erfahren hatten, aber sonst wussten sie nichts.

Hermine die neben ihr saß hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und Ron hatte seinen Marsch wieder aufgenommen. Ständig fuhr er sich nervös durchs Haar oder knetete seine Hände.

„Sie würden es sagen wenn er-... Wenn Harry-... Sie würden es bestimmt sagen, oder?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern ohne ihren Bruder anzusehen.

„Doch, bestimmt. Sie würden es uns sagen" fuhr Ron nervös fort und ging weiter auf und ab. „Sie würden nicht-... Was ist?" fragte er Ginny, die aufgesprungen war und die Tür anstarrte. Auch Hermine stand langsam und zittrig auf, als sie sah, dass sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Ein Heiler mit einem blonden Pferdeschwanz trat heraus und senkte den Kopf.

„Können sie uns jetzt etwas sagen-" begann er doch Hermine stieß neben ihm ein leises Wimmern aus und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Unterarm.

„Er ist tot nicht wahr?" hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Wie von weiter Entfernung spürte Ginny wie ihre Hände zitterten.

Der Heiler sah auf und sah direkt in Hermines Augen.

Dann nickte er.

end

ziemlich deprimierend, ich weiss, aber mir war im moment nach sowas... was meint ihr?


End file.
